Neptune
Neptune (ネプ) is the main protagonist of the Hyperdimension Neptunia series. She is one of the four main CPUs, the CPU of Planeptune. Her adventures start after she meets Compa and IF to find the Key Fragments around the world and defeat some monsters along the way to save Histoire who is sealed. She has an IQ of 78, and is fluent in 3 languages: English, Japanese and memespeak. STORY Hyperdimension Neptunia Long ago, in Celestia, where Neptune was one of the goddesses, Neptune was confronted by the other three goddesses (Vert, Blanc, and Noire), chosen to be exiled to signal the end of the console war. She was defeated and banished to the world below, known as Gamindustri. The next thing she knew, she was alone in the dark, and a voice reached out to her needing her help. This voice belonged to Histoire, who had been sealed. This was just a dream, however. When she woke up, she found herself in an unfamiliar room. A girl, who was sitting next to her, explained that this was her room, and that she had found Neptune pierced elegantly into the ground, like a spear. She introduced herself as Compa. Neptune introduces herself too, but ends up with the nickname "Nep-Nep," due to her name being too difficult for Compa to pronounce. She goes on a journey around Gamindustri, collecting Key Fragments guarded by strong monsters in order to break the seal on Histoire. Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory/Re;Birth3 Stuff happens in Ultradimension and Neptune is there just so that the producers have an excuse to name the game "Neptunia" so that the game can sell. Regardless of relative quality, if the game was called "Ultradimension Plutia" the game would have sold half as much. Neptune doesn't do much of value besides existing. Which, admittedly, is plenty of value. PERSONALITY Human Form Laid back and carefree. That Nep doesn't have a care in the world and jokes around all the time. Despite everything, she cares for her friends and shows a strong sense of justice. She'd do great in a shounen manga. HDD Form More calm and observant than her human form. It's still Neptune, though, so you can see her playful side shine through every now and then if you pay attention long enough. In Victory/Re;Birth3, she shows herself to be a master of the art of tsukkomi (aka WITTY COMEBACKS), which is a mandatory skill when dealing with Sadie. Likes and Dislikes Neptune likes pudding. Neptune loves pudding. If Neptune doesn't eat at least 5 servings of pudding daily, she will surely die. She doesn't, however, like eggplants. She dislikes eggplants so much that with a strong enough eggplant smell, she won't be able to maintain HDD. Neptune also hates work. She's so adverse to working, that if it wasn't for the fact that Histoire keeps her on a literal leash, (what, did you think that choker was just for show?) she wouldn't work a single second in the day. She's lucky she's a video game character. Neptune spends so much time eating junk food and playing video games that, well, let's just say that if she were a real person in real life, she'd look like some of the "art" you see on DeviantArt. ANATOMY The average height of an adult Neptune is 4' 9" (146cm). The max known height of a Neptune is 5' 4" (164cm). There is no known minimum height of an adult Neptune. The average thigh gap is 1.22" (3.1cm). Neptune's anatomy is a little bit different from your average human or goddess. The most notable of which is the fact that she doesn't actually have a brain. Despite hundreds of years of study, scientists still cannot figure out how Neptune manages to live without a brain, but she does. The reason why she is so stupid is directly because of her lack of a brain. Most likely, the reason why she is able to survive a fall from any height, is also due to not having a brain, which was hinted at in Victory. Neptune also has an unusual metabolism. Her metabolism is highly specialized in processing carbohydrates. In layman's terms, that means she can eat sweets without getting fat. The only other character in the Neptunia series that can do that is Reimu, with the power of her Yin-Yang Orb. The D-pad shaped accessories on her head appear to be hairclips, but are actually a part of her body. While they are detachable, Neptune gets cranky after spending a long time without them. They are very hard, have a plastic-like texture, and sharp edges. The edges aren't sharp enough to cut skin, but will cause considerable discomfort when rubbed. Another oddity of Neptune's anatomy is her bone structure. At a glance, Neptune appears to have regular bones, just like any ordinary human or goddess. However, instead of bones, Neptune's skeleton is actually made up of what's called "lazybones." Neptune's lazybones function mostly the same as regular bones, however, the more Neptune moves around, the more energy her lazybones sap from her, making her just want to roll around and do nothing. They also rattle when she gets really upset. Her hands and fingers, however, have regular bones instead of lazybones, so playing video games doesn't make her lethargic at all. Albeit a bit unrelated to her anatomy, her signature jacket has a unique ability. It bestows upon the wearer the ability to see behind the fourth wall. Wearing it just once will have permanent effects, but the more someone wears it, the stronger that ability becomes. Since Neptune wears it (almost) all the time, her ability to break the fourth wall is almost unparalelled. Neptune has actually been to the real world once before, but only for several seconds in New Mexico. After taking a right turn at Albuquerque, she found herself back in Gamindustri. VOICE Her Japanese voice actress is Rie Tanaka, and her English voice actress is Melissa Fahn. Her Japanese voice is very annoying. She seems to think, "IF I GO HIGHER PITCHED, I'M CUTER, RIGHT???" but it really works against her. Her English voice is considerably deeper, yet perfectly embodies Neptune. She speaks playfully and jokingly, sometimes a bit singsong, which is a fitting voice for Neptune's mischievous, stupid, and energetic character. When it comes to Purple Heart, Fahn is still better at the role than Tanaka. She already does a terrific job at bringing Neptune to life, while Tanaka kind of struggles on the delivery of Purple Heart's more mature and calm voice. Fahn has a very sweet, smooth caramel voice as Purple Heart, which can make you eargasm the moment you listen to her. Tanaka's performance as Purple Heart is very much the same as Fahn's, but with a less appealing sexy mature voice along with the fact that she shows a far lesser deal of competence as a voice actor. But, if you thought that Fahn's Purple Heart can make you eargasm as soon as you listen to her voice, the mere thought of her performance as NEXT Purple is enough to make you eargasm more than just twice. Although Tanaka's NEXT Purple is barely noticeable compared to the good old Purple Heart, Fahn sounds a lot deeper and nicer than Purple Heart to the point that it is considered a different performance altogether. She is seriously and objectively that good. I can go as far as to say that NEXT Purple is Fahn's best role of all time, because of how perfect it encapsulates her as a much more serious and powerful version of Purple Heart, and because I don't think any role she will perform in the future or past will be as great. But, even though Fahn is objectively better, without Tanaka, Neptune as a character would either not exist or be completely fucking different, so be grateful you picky pieces of shit. Fahn and Tanaka are both great voice actors and deserve the same amount of respect and praise, so your shitty ass Dub vs Sub wars don't fucking matter at all. Seriously, stop. You are not helping anyone. Keep your shitty biases to yourselves. Get a fucking life. QUOTES : Neptune/Quotes TRIVIA *Neptune personifies and is based off the cancelled Sega Neptune, which was supposed to be a hybrid of the Sega Mega Drive and the 32X, but was ultimately cancelled in favour of the Sega Satan Saturn. Maybe it would have been for the best, seeing how it would have only been used as a basis for a shrine to CPU Purple Heart herself because of how shitty the 32X library was. *According to herself, Neptune has the greatest ass out of the four CPUs. *Although Neptune does seem like the kind of person careless enough to roam around wearing nothing but a jacket, she does actually wear some kind of weird shirt/sleeve/thing underneath. *Neptune is illiterate. *Her hoodie strings are actually USB plugs. *Neptune's original design was some random ass doodle based on the Roman sea god, Neptune. Her original design was liked so much by Tsunako's coworkers, she was made the into protagonist of the series and... radically redesigned. Good job. *Neptune is best girl. *There is a possibility, because of her HDD and NEXT Forms, that Neptune is just pretending to be stupid for the sake of fanservice and memes and she actually has a hidden intellect much larger than every single Neptunia character combined, also evident by how many fucking references she makes to literally fucking everything in existence. Either that or I'm just a blind Neptune fanboy. *If it exists, Neptune has already referenced it. PICTURES Neptunia Mk2 Cast.jpg File:Nepgear Vert Chika and Neptune.jpg|i just realized neptune isn't in this pic anymore... oh well! Nep_measure.png|obligatory bust chart Purple_measure.png|one for purple heart too life needs more nep.jpg|a picture of neptune, who downloads all the memes Neptune_(Hyperdimension_Neptunia).png It's high nep.png Hdn neptunia kotatsu.jpg Purple heart next render by jessymoonn-damv37d.png|super saiyan 2 Unloveable blanc.jpg|otp??? PpGlasses.png Shockednep.jpeg|when nep's pudding is gone from the fridge FANART 13735953 m.jpg File:Nepu19201200.jpg 29fc7536-2c9e-422b-ad22-bf8b2e943f54.jpg Hugs with histy.png Category:Female Character Category:Goddess Category:Loli characters Category:Planeptune residents